


Overcast Auras and Silver Sandwiches

by Mythicamagic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Zuko goes speed dating at the Jasmine Dragon and gets…mixed results.. Zutara Week 2018 submission. Modern Day AU - No Bending





	Overcast Auras and Silver Sandwiches

"I can't believe I'm paying money to humiliate myself," Zuko stuffs his hands into his pockets, trudging down the street. An array of street lights lit the path onward, winding around various stores and houses, to where he could vaguely make out the shape of their destination in the distance. The Jasmine Dragon.

"Come on Zuko, what are you scared for? You've got  _the_  number one player on the block; Sokka-man, right by your side. Want some lady wooing tips?" An elbow jabs Zuko's side, making his lips peel back to reveal gritted teeth. He shoots his grinning friend a glare, keeping quiet.

"Sokka, I could use some of your knowledge," an amiable voice pipes up.

Sokka smirks, turning to Aang. "You're wise to seek me out as your sifu, young one." He nods gravely, causing Zuko to snort. The three make their way past the closed stores and towards the faint smell of incense. He dimly wonders why Toph was hosting such an event so late at night, as the 'ambience' of the starry sky wasn't really something she cared about. Not that he had anything to do except study tonight. His heart thuds in his chest as he stares at the familiar cafe, looming closer. Something twists in his gut and warms his hands, but he stubbornly presses forward.

Another thought occurs to Zuko as he hears Sokka prattling on. "Haven't you been single for two ye-"

"The third lesson of wooing is this; Be aloof, but not too much that you look uninterested- like Mr. Gloomy here." Sokka pokes Zuko's head.

"Its a little late to start with the pro-tips, we're almost there," the dark haired boy grunts, batting him off.

"You could use all the help you can get  _Mr. Gloomy_ ," Toph speaks up next to them, causing all three boys to do a double take. She holds her hand up just as they open their mouths. "I joined you at that last street corner, don't freak out. You guys are so self involved though, not noticing a blind girl. I dunno how you're gonna manage to score tonight," she sighs with dismay, padding across the square with them.

Aang tilts his head, watching as she bites into an apple. "Why are you here if you're in charge of tonight?"

"I left the tea loving uncle at the helm. It _is_  his cafe after all. I needed a break," she mutters, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Zuko rubs his temples, fighting the urge to pull his hood up as they approach the entrance. That twisting in his gut from before irritated him. Bad enough that he was taking part in this dumb event for Toph, but his uncle would be there to watch. Perfect.

Toph pads ahead to the tea house, which was filled with rich gold and green colours. Dark wood lined the doorways and the smells of different teas and pleasant incense wafted into the air, greeting them as they lingered in the foyer. Other boys their age, around 18-20 year olds, were waiting around, standing awkwardly in loose groups.

Punching Sokka affectionately in the arm, Toph mutters 'break a leg' as she disappears behind the double doors, where presumably girls were waiting. Sokka rubs his already bruising arm absentmindedly. "At least I get a signed autograph out of participating tonight, if nothing else."

"That's what Toph bribed you with?" Zuko snorts, souring slightly. He hadn't even been bribed, maybe he was getting soft. Toph had told him that her parents wanted her to take a more active role in hosting for their restaurant. Though nothing too strenuous for their darling daughter, of course. Toph had said she wanted to prove to them that she could manage.

"I was told this was for charity," Aang said, quieting when both Sokka and Zuko look at him. "Aaand now I'm guessing it's...not?"

Zuko sighs, awkwardly reaching to pat his shoulder before thinking better of it and retracting his hand, still not very good with the whole 'friend' thing. "Looks like she fooled all of us in some way, wouldn't worry about it." He mutters gruffly, while Aang brightens a touch.

"Wait, so I'm NOT getting the Boulders autograph?!" Sokka exclaims, just as the doors spread open fully.

* * *

As the group around him shifts their attention to Toph and his uncle in the tea-shop, Zuko glances further in at the rows of tables all assembled in a line. Girls were sitting behind them on one side, chatting or texting on their phones. He immediately regrets his decision when he sees his ex, Mai, among them. Shooting Toph a glare which she can't see, (yet seems to smirk at anyway) Zuko growls under his breath.

Toph blows on a whistle. "Alright you sad excuses for boys. I assume some pretty ladies are waiting in there, so go sit your asses down opposite them. You've got three minutes to chat each of them up before I blow the whistle and you move on. My lovely assistant is handing out clipboards-" she mutters, just as Zuko is handed one by his Uncle, along with a pen. "For you to tick the names of any girls you like. Let's go, go, go!" She yells, channelling a drill sergeant.

The boys scramble around each other to the chairs, causing a ripple of giggles among the girls clutching their own clipboards. Zuko, Sokka and Aang glance at each other, used to Toph's antics, though no less intimidated. It quickly became clear why she was hosting this event, and it was not for charity, her parents or anything like that; it was for shits and giggles.

Zuko looks behind him at the door, which Toph was already pulling shut, glancing in his general direction with sightless eyes. She then turns the lock with a sharp _snap_. Sweat pricks the back of his neck and Zuko quickly follows his friends, shooting his Uncle a glare, who waved happily.

Sitting down stiffly in his seat, he watches as Sokka joins him on his right, Aang sitting on the chair next to Sokka. Breathing out, Zuko doesn't even notice who was seated opposite him until the whistle blows again and he's jolting his head up- staring straight at Ty Lee.

Her warm eyes glitter as she grins, "hey there Zuko! It's great to see you again." Her perky voice washes over him, and Zuko stiffens. He hadn't just sat down in-front of his ex's best friend, nope. Mai wasn't sitting _immediately_  on Ty-lee's left...next in line...and already glaring daggers at him.

A hand waved in front of his face, and Zuko blinks. "Hellloo in there? Your aura is all red and cloudy," Ty Lee's brows draw together, just as Zuko pushes her wrist aside.

"You still believe in that stuff, huh? Some things never change," he mutters in a gravelly voice, trying not to get hostile. It was difficult though, Ty-lee was automatically associated as a part of his sisters friend group. Anything said to her was usually passed on.

"Well of course, silly. It's easier to believe in stuff if you can see it, but I think I'd like aura's even if I couldn't, you know? They've always appealed to me, and they help people stand out from one another~" she chirps.

He supposed that made sense, seeing as how she had six identical sisters. Zuko grunts, before making an effort to be polite. "Uh...so you said mine was red?"

"Yeah! But it's so...yeesh." She looks around the outline of his form, wincing and making a face that immediately had Zuko's back up.

"What? What's wrong with my aura?" He demands. He was not ready to believe in them, but he'd be damned if someone was going to look down on his red glowy essence.

Her hands waved around in the air, "oh it's just too much. It fluctuates all the time! Sometimes it's light red, like when I saw you at the door with your friends. Just a minute ago it was murky and dark, but now it's positively sparking! So blotchy. You definitely need a blue aura to balance you out. My pink one would be overwhelmed." She nods knowingly, eyes already straying away.

Zuko blinks slowly. He didn't know how or why, but it felt like he'd just been rejected based entirely on his aura.

Irritation boiled under his skin. He hadn't even done anything! At this rate, the whole evening was looking hopeless. He glances to his right- hearing Sokka laughing with a pale haired girl. Zuko grits his teeth, hands curling into fists on his knees. His scar gave a phantom pulse, as it did sometimes when he was aware of it. He'd been trying to ignore the stares, but a few girls down the rows of tables had been glancing at the scar. It was something he was used to, but now the feeling was gradually escalating.

Just as his fists began to tremble, something enters his line of sight. Zuko looks at the steaming rim of a cup in-front of him, glancing up at wizened old eyes. "Have a drink, my nephew."

"Thank you, uncle." Zuko rasps, taking the tea into his pale hands. He felt a comforting pat on his back, before the nostalgic warmth at his side drew away.

The whistle blew sharply, and Zuko quickly rose. Ty-lee waves him off, and he grunts a goodbye, reluctantly sitting down in the next chair.

Mai folds her arms, looking at him levelly. "Hello Zuko," she greets dispassionately.

"Hey, uh...you look well," he winces, sipping his tea. It burned his tongue, but he didn't care, it was something else to focus on aside from how awkward this was.

"Nothing of note has changed about my appearance since we last saw each other," she stifles a yawn, inspecting her nails. But Zuko knew Mai. This was just how she acted when she was being guarded. That was fine, he didn't want to talk either.

"Right..." he nods, staring fixedly at the steaming cup. Contrary to what he'd initially thought, three minutes was starting to look like a very long stretch of time.

Hearing a sigh, Zuko looks up to see Mai glancing in Toph's direction. "Hey, organiser. If the person in front of you is an ex, can we skip them?" She asks tonelessly.

Toph lifts a shoulder, leaning against the wall. "If you want, figure it out among yourselves," she waves them off, showing her amazing organisation skills.

Mai looks at Zuko pointedly, who narrows his eyes, but bites back a retort. The memory of an ugly breakup rears it's head, and he's quickly rising, stepping back and awkwardly making a bee-line for Iroh, who was pouring tea for a girl.

"This is dumb," he hisses quietly, ignoring the table his uncle was serving. "I'm out of here, there's no point in staying."

A dusty chuckle escapes Iroh, "try telling that to miss Beifong, I don't think she'd be too pleased." Zuko opens his mouth, but his Uncle claps him on the shoulder. "Stay a little longer. You never know what destiny has in store in the most unexpected places."

The whistle blows again before Zuko can reply, but exasperation drops his shoulders. Stupid proverb thing. Just as he turns, Zuko glances at the girl Iroh had been serving, and stills. Blue eyes were already on him, before they widened and flew back to her 'date.'

Stunned, Zuko quickly pads away, sitting down in his seat and saying a quick apology to the girl in front of him as he grabs Sokka's arm. "You didn't tell me your sister was here," he whispers in a rush, eyes slightly wide.

Sokka blinks at him, "huh, really? She didn't say anything about coming when I mentioned it. If she's here though, I wonder if Suki joined her," he gives a lopsided grin, completely unaware of Zuko's dilemma.

Zuko drops his arm and sighs with dismay, conflicted emotions returning to him. "Great..." he trails off, remembering high school. Seemed like his past was haunting him today. He tries to push the thought of magnetic blue eyes to the back of his mind.

He finally looks at the girl before him, "sorry- your name was?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm Meng, it's nice to meet you- hey, you're friends with Aang, right?" The girl burst out in a blur of words. Zuko was sent reeling, but reluctantly nods. The girl with dark hair sighs dreamily, "Meng sounds just like Aang, doesn't it? It's like we're meant to be."

Zuko stares at her, slowly glancing towards Aang and wondering if they should switch seats. Unlike when Zuko had been talking to her however, Ty Lee was now happily engaged in conversation, animatedly waving her hands as Aang laughs and nods.

"How do you know Aang, again?" Zuko resigns himself to asking.

Meng grins and clasps her hands, "we go to the same coffee shop. He orders hot chocolate with marshmallows every time, and takes a medium size- but will sometimes order a large if he feels like splurging. Did you know our favourite colour is yellow? How crazy is that! Also, our birthdays are only two months apart!"

Zuko was sent into orbit again, his mind going blank. He clears his throat, not knowing how much time had passed- only to jump when the whistle blows again. Meng slides a piece of paper over the table to him and smiles.

"Can you hand this over? I'm too shy to give my number to him outright, thanks!"

Zuko dimly nods, picking up the folded paper and stuffing it into his pocket. He then rises, noticing Sokka giving him the thumbs up, winking with both eyes. Exhaling, Zuko trudges to the next seat, expecting the next girl to have a fixation with Sokka or something.

This girl had brunette hair in a long braid, her appearance overall sweet and polite. "Hello, I'm Song," she inclines her head.

He warily nods, "Zuko. You uh...been to one of these before?"

"Oh no, it's my first time. It's a little awkward isn't it?" She smiles, making Zuko feel slightly more at ease.

"No kidding. At least the tea isn't so bad here."

She nods happily, "I agree! It's wonderful, such a nice cafe too." Taking a moment to glance around, she gives a slight sigh. "It's a little nostalgic though, my family used to own a cafe just like this one, but it got shut down."

Zuko blinks, pausing mid sip and setting his tea down. "Really? How?"

Her hand comes up to her chin thoughtfully. "Oh I forget- something to do with the Agni Corporation, as usual. They always ruin small businesses, I'm sure that's no surprise." She gives a weak laugh, shrugging it off to minimise what must have been a large amount of distress at the time.

Zuko had stiffened the moment she'd mentioned that name. His eyes became downcast, fixated on his calloused hand around the cooling cup. His family had ruined hers. And like she said, that was no surprise. Agni Corp were infamous for dominating most of of the city businesses, and were almost impossible to escape from.

"...Right," he mumbles at length, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Anyway, we're in the medical field now. So how long have you-" but Zuko was barely paying attention anymore. He gave weak responses, his mind swirling. This was why he hadn't dated much. Almost everyone in the city had come into contact in some way with his family. The empire they'd amassed was vast and dominated the business world. Almost every store down the city streets was owned by them, or in some kind of deal. How could he expect to date someone when they'd reject him sooner or later, once they found out where he was from?

The whistle blew, and Zuko rose, still holding his tea like it was a passenger. He nods soberly to Song, who smiles politely, unsure what she'd said to make him so quiet.

* * *

The girls from then on passed in a blur. Zuko tried his best to keep up with them, but in the back of his mind, the niggling doubt that had opened up since speaking with Song was prevalent.

One girl commented on his eyes, and apparently the likelihood of them having a brown eyed child was 75%.

Another had stroked his hand and suggested they 'find somewhere quiet' after this.

And a particularly blunt one asked him outright how he'd gotten his scar.

"That's none of your business!" He snarls, hackles rising.

He gratefully stands the moment the whistle blew, storming away from the table and sitting down at the next in an exhausted huff. He runs a hand through his hair, looking at his long since cold tea. He just wanted to go home.

"You've done something different with your hair," a voice points out. Amber eyes snap up to meet blue, and Zuko swallows.

"Katara," he greets in a gravelly voice, glancing away. "Uh...yeah. Aang said it changes a lot, haven't really noticed though."

Katara looks him over, taking in the ridged set of his shoulders and tense appearance. She leans in slightly, "you know, that girl has been saying stuff like that all night. She asked this one guy, Haru, why he had a caterpillar on his lip." Her fingers come up to gesture to her upper lip, making Zuko's cheeks heat even as he hums.

"I mean...it does kind of look like one," he mumbles, blinking as she lets out a noise, her hand hiding her mouth as she quickly stifles it and collects herself.

Dancing blue eyes slowly sharpen, and Zuko looks at her levelly, having expected her wrath. All she said though was; "you were a jerk in high school."

He readily nods, lips thinning. She continues, brushing some of her brunette hair aside that fell in waves down her back. "I still remember when you burned my hair in science class with that Bunsen burner-"

"That was an accident! And you should have tied your hair up better!" He growls, even as guilt gnaws at him.

"It was in a braid! You weren't watching where you were holding the flame!"

Katara's cheeks colour and she waves her hands erratically in the air. "Well how about that time you thought it would be a great idea to slip an ice cube down the back of my shirt! I ended up throwing my drink in Mr. Pakku's face and getting detention for a week!"

Zuko quiets and lifts a shoulder, "I mean he kind of deserved it."

"Yeah he kind of did," Katara gave him that, muttering something about a 'sexist old goatfish' under her breath. She took a breath and glares at him, pointing a lithe finger in his direction and causing him to swallow. "Alright then. How about the name calling?  _Peasant_ , really? And undermining me in your class, just because I'd skipped a grade. It was hard enough to be there without a pompous brat ridiculing me. And your sister used to badly bully Aang- which, by the way, you're on very thin ice for."

The room was drowned out as Zuko remembers it. How he'd turned a blind eye to it once, willingly- just to try and score brownie points with Azula, in order to be seen by his father.

They both sit back after a moment, realising they'd leaned in close over the table.

Zuko resists the urge to fold his arms, instead resting his clenched hand on the edge of the table. "Look, I can't change the past but...for what it's worth, I'm sorry, for how I treated you. How I treated everyone. It was wrong."

She blinks, looking as though she hadn't expected that. Her gaze falls away from his earnest expression, resting on their friends. "I know you've been living with Sokka and Aang for a little while now."

"Yeah," he mumbles, expecting another tongue lashing.

"I also heard it's because you left your Father's company. I'm...really glad."

Zuko lifts his head with surprise. No one had really said it that way before, and for some reason, his heart thuds quicker. He tries to gauge her expression. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome. But don't think this means I'm not still mad at you," she frowns.

"I kind of figured, seeing as how you've never visited Sokka's apartment since I had to room with them."

"Surprised they took you in, honestly. But Aang's always been the forgiving type," she mutters, and Zuko wonders if that was exempting herself. She smirks after a moment, "he mentioned they didn't make it easy though," blue eyes shine with mirth.

"We don't talk about that," Zuko mumbles, shuddering with the memory of his 'initiation' into the group. Katara giggles, her shoulders shaking. Zuko's cheeks heat, eyes narrowing as he opens his mouth-

A sharp sound rings out, and disappointment washes over him like a tidal wave. He didn't know why, but he suddenly hated that whistle with an intensity that startled even him. Katara straightens, sobering instantly. Neither move as the other men rise from their seats, and Zuko had the ridiculous urge not to budge. Realising how childish that was though, he grasps the edge of the table and shifts to stand.

"Toph, can't siblings fall under the 'skip' rule? I mean no offence but I don't want to date my brother," Katara raises her voice, causing Zuko to pause. Sokka made the appropriate gagging noises as Toph tsks.

"Sure, sure. Skip gross brothers."

"Hey!" Sokka sniffs with offence, passing around Zuko and taking what would have been his seat. Suki smiles at him, and a goofy grin lights up his face.

Zuko lingers where he is, uncertain, until Katara gestures for him to sit. He retakes his seat, not commenting on anything for fear it would draw attention to the slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"So uh...what have you been up to? Still doing Tai chi?" He asks quietly.

At that, she smiles and confidently nods, leaning forward on her elbows. "Of course, and I'm studying for my medical degree."

He gives a small answering smile, her obvious enthusiasm contagious. "Yeah? How's that going?"

And Zuko couldn't really explain how or why, but as she launched into an impassioned rant about the new techniques she'd learned in Tai chi and the medical field, her eyes blazing as the words rolled off her tongue, Zuko remained in a state of...pride? Why was he even proud of this girl? He'd known her in high-school as the annoyance that would astutely call out the answers in class, and who bested him in martial arts. The peasant girl who never yielded to every harsh word he sent her way, when he'd used to lash out at the world.

She seemed more certain in her abilities now, a fuller person, and he realised that the girl he'd used to argue with in class had transformed into someone else, though parts of her still remained.

Namely the hair loopies.

He then wished they hadn't met in high school, when pain and humiliation had scarred his face. If they could have met this night, without all that other crap, would she have looked at him differently?

A terrifying desire was unearthed as he watches her, and Zuko realises that he wanted her to. He wanted to be seen differently. By her.

Katara reeled herself in and took a breath, having the grace to look apologetic. "Sorry, I'm rambling all about myself. You go, I want to know what you've been up to since you left the Agni Corporation...and maybe why you decided to leave." She trails off, in a more subdued voice.

Zuko steeles himself, looking down at his calloused hands. He takes a breath, lifting his head, and she blinks, attention fixed on him with a quiet intentness. "I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep living a lie, pretending that what we were doing there wasn't hurting people. I've spent so long wanting my father's approval, but even when I felt like I had it...I didn't like the person I'd become getting it."

He gives a rueful smile, chuckling. "It's like I can't be content with what I have, right?"

Zuko starts when her hand shifts across the table, her fingers resting lightly on his knuckles.

The whistle blows again. He barely notices it, tethered to the slight sensation on his hand. He hears the others standing again and that stubbornness from earlier returns. He wanted to keep talking to her.

Turning slightly in his seat, he looks at Aang as he approaches. "Hey uh...you two dated, right? Shouldn't the skip rule apply?"

Both Aang and Katara blink, slightly thrown, before Toph snorts and raises her brows. "Seriously?"

Aang chuckles and grins at Katara, "yeah that's right, I think Katara was my first girlfriend. How old were we again?"

"I think you were 12," she mumbles, shrinking slightly in her seat as Toph bursts into a laugh. "You dated a 12 year old when you were 14? Wow, brave move at school."

Aang laughs amiably and pats Zuko's shoulder as he passes, taking a seat in front of Suki.

Katara rubs her temples, cheeks heated, "how did you know about that anyway?" She mumbles, turning her suddenly curious gaze to his.

"H-huh? It was just something I happened to notice!" He burst, trying to downplay his emotions and failing miserably. He was treated to another soft giggle from her, and his heart did a funny thing in his chest.

The speed dating event eventually drew to a close, with conversations dying down around them. Iroh ushered the stragglers out, bidding them a good night. Toph would be sending the matches their contact numbers, though a few patrons had already swapped them. Aang had left, and Sokka wasn't far behind, lingering in the entrance with Suki and laughing with her at his own joke.

Zuko and Katara were still chatting at the table, and his eyes broke away for a moment to glance over his shoulder, blinking. "Wait...where did everyone go?"

"I think the event must be over? Ah- rude! Suki just left with Sokka," Katara squeaks, pointing at the now vacant doorway. She deflates in her seat, "she was supposed to walk back with me."

"I could walk you," Zuko immediately offers, before the tip of his right ear burned with heat and he looks away. "N-not in a weird date way or anything, obviously," he awkwardly amends.

"Obviously?" She raises a brow, crossing her arms while glaring daggers. "What am I not good enough for you or something?"

Zuko quickly back-peddled, his mind plunged into deep waters of confusion, "wha-no! I just didn't think you'd want... _that_." He trailed off lamely, his good cheek burning now.

Katara sniffs, "well maybe I should decide what I want," she stands, offering a mischievous smile as she ruffles his thick dark hair. "Relax, Mr. Floofy."

"Okay _no_ -" Zuko growls, standing and visibly blanching. "I'm already traumatised by Azula's nicknames, 'Sifu Hot-man,' and Mr. Gloomy. No more, ever."

Her laughter reaches him, and his shoulders drop, a little defeated by the happy sound. They pad to the door together, passing his Uncle, who covertly offers him a thumbs up when Katara isn't looking. Zuko stiffens and slowly shakes his head, continuing out with her. She'd never think of him that way, Katara had just been teasing. That's all.

* * *

By the time they stepped foot outside it was ridiculously late. The sky had darkened into pitch black, stretching over their heads and only interrupted by a bright full moon. The air was crisp and clear, what with the incense having burned out long before. Zuko continued chatting with Katara, noticing she'd lightly swat his arm when he said something impudent, or how her hand had brushed his accidentally as they walked.

He couldn't help but feel like there was more he wanted to say and speak with her about, rather than just small talk. Safe conversation...

But he wasn't a part of her friend group, and he wasn't sure she'd ever want him to be. As for as she was concerned, this was probably just a way of tying up loose ends. She'd said her piece to her childhood 'oppressor' and could wipe her hands of him.

"So, do you want to go to the movies next Saturday?" Katara suggests, causing his head to snap to the side so fast he got whip-lash.

"W-what?" He asks, voice squeaking like it'd forgotten he'd undergone puberty already. He quickly clears his throat.

"I mean with everyone else, obviously," she corrects with a cheeky grin, elbowing him. "And I get to choose. Ohh there's this one out called The Puppetmaster."

Zuko waves his hand in the air, stopping with her once they reached the door of an apartment complex which he assumed to be hers. "No- that's fine," he rasps weakly, straightening and looking her in the eye. "But...are you sure you want to spend more time with me?"

"I'm spending time with you now, aren't I?" She arches her brow, and he was once again left at sea, a poor marooned man on an island called 'Katara.' He just didn't understand.

He rubs his scarred brow, frowning deeply. "Why though?"

Katara sighs, glancing away and pursing her lips. "You're being dumb," she mutters, causing his hackles to rise. Before he could growl out a response, he feels fingers wrap around his own. He looks at the dark skin and registers it as hers as she pulls his hand away from his brow slowly. Reaching up on her tip toes then- his eyes widen as her face comes closer.

He feels something vague against the scarred side of his face, like the brush of something gentle. He hears her lips make a soft noise, before it's over and she's pulling away.

Zuko's hand reaches up again to touch his scar, and he curses not being able to feel it properly. "What was that?"

"Would've thought a guy that looks like you would know what a kiss is." Katara snorts, her brows drawing together as his expression shutters. "Hey, stop that. I didn't mean it that way. You're pretty...uhh...you know...pretty!" She exclaims, cheeks heating.

He blinks, arching his good brow.  _"Pretty?"_

"Urgh, fine. You're as sensitive to feminine sounding compliments as Sokka, you've been hanging out with him too much." She mumbles, fiddling with her keys as she takes them out of her bag, focusing on the metal in her hand and not on his intent gaze. "H-handsome then," she quietly amends.

When no trace of arrogance lights his expression, and Zuko instead looks even more perplexed, Katara sets her hands on her hips. "Look, I know you and Mai have this on and off again thing, but if you ever want to get with a girl that isn't her, you've got to have more confidence in yourself."

Zuko feels something warm his insides. How did she know what his situation with Mai was? "You're right. I didn't even want to come tonight. But how can I expect someone to be with me when I'm not...complete yet? I'm still trying to find my feet outside of my identity of Agni Corps heir. I can't ask someone to go out with me as I am, it's unrealistic."

He falls silent then. Huh, how easy it was to be honest around her and not fear any backlash.

Katara brushes her hair back from her face and fluffs it slightly, glancing at him. "Well, maybe you start by asking. Let them decide if it's unrealistic." She turns, opening the door and glancing at him over her shoulder. "And...I'm not complete either. No one is. We're all still learning, so don't beat yourself up so much. I can...see that you're really trying. We all have to start somewhere, right?"

He stares at her, remembering that his uncle had said something similar to him, after he'd told him his decision to leave Agni Corp.

 _'_ _I don't have all the answers, my Nephew. I'm still learning myself, even at my age. We are all just life's humble students, and Experience is our teacher.'_

_Zuko nodded along with his, looking at the clouds as they drifted by. "We just have to take a bite out of the silver sandwich..."_

_Iroh had blinked, and then smiled broadly, "oh yeah. That works too.'_

Despite how much her words resonated with him however, Zuko could only blurt: "So...you don't think my aura is red and blotchy?"

He then definitely wanted to open his mouth and insert his foot, but Katara only grins and rolls her eyes. "Ty-lee got to you too, huh? She said mine was all blue and 'too bold' for most people."

Zuko nods slowly, "I can see that," he mutters, watching her eyes flash. He shoots her a small smile, "but I bet it's a good blue. Bold is...just another word for strong."

Katara hesitates, giving him an answering smile that gentled her eyes.

After saying their goodbyes, Zuko starts back home, burying his hands in his pockets. As his hand brushes something, he stops and takes it out. It was the list of girl's names that he was supposed to put ticks against and hand back to Toph. If the chosen girls had also ticked his name, then the organiser would pass along their numbers.

Zuko stares down at it, but really, he didn't need to hesitate. He puts a tick next to Katara's name and soon placed it in the blind girls hands.

"I can't read, genius." She snips, handing it to Iroh, who just chuckles knowingly.

* * *

A few days later, when Zuko was laying on his bed one lazy morning, he hears his phone make a noise. Sitting up, his eye's widen slightly at the screen.

His thumb brushes the keypad, slowly typing: _"So, do you want to go out sometime?...Just us?"_

She chimes back a few minutes later, with a reply that tugs his lips up into a smile.

_"Obviously."_


End file.
